


TommyInnit Makes A Daisy Chain and It Is Awesome

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don’t get your hopes up, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Platonic relationships only - Freeform, Set Before the Election, Wilbur is only there in the last paragraph, anything I write after the election devolves into angst, because that’s all I can write, i have no choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: Tommy knows how to make flower crowns and Tubbo doesn’t. That’s it. That’s the whole fic.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 673





	TommyInnit Makes A Daisy Chain and It Is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I sat in my room, as I always do, totally stumped about what to write and then the title popped into my head. So I wrote a fic based on the title I thought up

Tommy and Tubbo are sitting just outside the walls of L’manburg, enjoying the sunshine and the grass and the gentle warm weather. Tubbo is practically draped across Tommy’s legs, watching the bugs flying about, enjoying their day the same way he and Tommy are. 

Suddenly it comes to Tubbo’s attention that his friend is doing something, so he glances over. Tommy is absentmindedly weaving flowers into chains.

“Tommy? What are you doing?” Says Tubbo, unintentionally making Tommy drop his flower chain

“Nothing!” Tommy yelps, quite clearly embarrassed about being caught making flower chains.

“Tommy, I already saw. I think it’s cool that you know how to make those!” Tubbo tells his friend, his ever present calming smile making Tommy sigh.

“Shut up, or I won’t make you any.” Says Tommy as he scoffs and goes back to making his chain. 

The two boys continue on like that, in a comfortable silence, until Tommy suddenly smacks Tubbo over the head with a crown made of daisies. The crown is a bit loose for his head, and it slips down to cover his eyes

“Wha-!” Comes Tubbo’s startled response, but he quickly recovers and lifts the daisy chain up to look at Tommy. 

His friend is looking over to the side, avoiding eye contact. Tommy just scoffs at Tubbo, still not looking at him.

“If you say anything about this to anyone, I’ll hit you with fifty seven sticks, ya hear?” Tommy mutters, his threat is quite ineffective but Tubbo nods with understanding and chuckles lightly, allowing the delicate chain of flowers to slightly impair his vision.

“Alright Tommy. I won’t tell anyone.” Tubbo closes his eyes and yawns softly. This makes Tommy laugh quietly

“God, Tubbo, why’re you always so damn tired?” He grins when he asks the question but Tubbo mumbles a quiet “I just am, bitch.” 

Tubbo dozes off like that, laying down on his best friend, with a rather messy flower crown atop his head. He snores quietly, but Tommy doesn’t mind. He’s used to the snoring by now, he’s also used to Tubbo falling asleep in rather weird places. His friend could fall asleep anywhere, (including, on one memorable occasion, on top of a bush.)

Tommy smiles and picks a few more flowers, once again absently making a chain with the flowers around him. He closes his eyes, letting his hands do the work, and after a while he falls asleep too.

Wil finds the two kids outside the walls later that day, when he goes out to tell them about a meeting. He considers waking them up, but decides against it. They need the rest, but when he notices the flower crown in Tommy’s hands, he gently takes it and deposits it on the tall teen’s head. Then Wilbur goes back inside to go tell Niki about the adorable sight outside the walls


End file.
